


A Stunning Lack of Death or Fire

by ScribeProtra



Series: Girl Genius Event Week 2018 [3]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Family Drama, Gen, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: Of course Lily' would breakthrough when her mother was off dealing with whatever, leaving Moloch to deal with a rampaging machine and a bleeding ten year old.Written for Girl Genius Event Week 2018 for the prompt machine.





	A Stunning Lack of Death or Fire

The first Moloch knew about the problem was when the Castle spoke up and said, "Young Mistress Lily is screaming for you."

He dropped the moonshine he had been brewing and was out the door, running towards Lily's playrooms. Which were a combination of normal playrooms, a mechanics shop, and a science lab.

Lily was a proud kid. If she was in enough trouble to start screaming for help, then it had to be really bad.

Once there he slide into the room, looked around and started to swear. There was a wild out of control machine, trying to reach out ad grab Lily, who was on the floor, screaming and clutching her bleeding face.

He yanked Lily out of the machine's reach and kept swearing. It would figure that Lily would breakthrough when Mrs. Agatha and her bodyguards were all out of town dealing with- well he'd forgotten what it was this time. Something ridiculous probably.

Moloch kept the machine in view as he got Lily sitting up and looked at her face. Well, shit.

Lily's hair as no longer brown but green, which wasn't bad. The bad bit was that she was missing an entire eye and the wound was bleeding pretty badly.

"Okay," he said calmly, "I am going to smash your invention a bit and then we're going to the hospital."

"But!" Lily wailed.

"You can get your Mom's help doing whatever you were doing," Moloch said firmly as he stood up and looked around. He picked up a sledgehammer, "Right now your machine does not work."

So saying he swung as hard as he could and smashed several times. Metal screamed, paint flew, electricity shot around. Everything eventually calmed down and he turned back to Lily. He dropped the sledgehammer and picked up the sobbing ten year old. He grabbed bandages to wrap her head with, and started jogging. He could make a crude field patch while he ran.

He had to pass way too many Mechanicsburgers all of whom had reactions to a bleeding Heterodyne Heir. But hey, at least the Great Hospital staff was waiting and ready for them. Moloch handed over a still screaming and crying Lily and then went off to do his other jobs.

He kept getting interrupted, first by Van, and then by various others all wanting to know what happened. So it took a while before he could go poke the machine. He'd recognized that shade of green and Lily had... well, he remembered the vague details of why Lily hated going to school at Castle Wulfenbach.

And while he wasn't a Wulfenbach, he had been Agatha's head minion for over fifteen years now. He was pretty sure he knew what it was suppose to do.

So Moloch was prepared when he went back to the Great Hospital with a bag of dinner for Lily. He really didn't look forward to asking but. He didn't think anyone else would think to ask. Or well. The ones who would weren't in town right now.

(Granted once Mrs. Agatha knew lily was injured, she would be dropping everything and come rushing back, but the rumor mill still needed time to reach her first.)

Lily's head was all clean and properly bandaged. Moloch wasn't really surprised that Lily had managed to keep the doctors from replacing her eye. He was feeling tired that his guess was right, but not surprised.

Sparks. Drama loving, complexity-addicted idiots, the whole lot of them.

Lily managed to look even more stubborn and pouty as Moloch sat down in a nearby chair. He ignored that and handed over the food bag.

"Eat up kiddo. Your parents are going to be freaking out enough as is with out you skipping meals," he said bluntly.

He sighed and leaned back into his, surprisingly comfy, chair after Lily snatched the food and started devouring it. Breakthrough took a lot of work, and the Spark needed fuel for it. It didn't take Lily long at all to finish.

"So," Moloch said staring up at the ceiling, "You do realize you might look like your dad when he was human right? It's not like anyone remembers his pre-Brau hair color."

Lily glared at him, her now single green eye flashing with rage.

"It isn't enough," she hissed voice harmonizing and falling into the madness place, "Everyone- everyone!- keeps wanting to know who my so-called-real father is and won't acCEPT THat my Papa is AWESOME and Mama *loves* him and would neVER-"

Moloch pulled out the none-dangerous squirtgun and splashed Lily's face with water.

"You DARE!" Lily screamed.

"Yes," Moloch said flatly and unimpressed, "If you're going to be an idiot and listen to outsider morons who opinion doesn't matter, then you get treated like a naughty kid."

Lily was vibrating with an utter overload of emotions, "They are the future rulers of Europa and I-"

"Are probably going to be the next Heterodyne," Moloch interrupted, "You know and your parents know that Dimo is your dad. No one else's jokes or smug made up gossip matters."

"Even Baron Wulfenbach," Lily hissed.

Moloch blinked at her and lowered his water bottle. He had... not expected that one.

"Er... really?" he asked, feeling very taken aback. Hadn't all of them worked out their issues years ago?

"It is *obvious* that he *only* likes me because he can *pretend* Mama choose him over everything," Lily ranted, "Because we have the *same* hair *color* and I *hate* it and I hate *him* and I wILL NOT STAND FOR IT."

Moloch winched at that. He wanted to say Lily was wrong but- well despite Lily and Gilgamesh having no blood relation they looked shockingly similar. There were a lot of jokes outside Mechanicsburg about it. Hell, there were whole plays about it.

And it wasn't like he'd been chaperoning when Lily was off to the Wulfenbach school. Maybe she did pick up on something. He was still really hoping she had misunderstood whatever she had got wind of, though. There was going to be such a row everywhere as it was.

God, Mrs. Agatha was going to be enraged about it. She did not take her loved ones being injured at all calmly.

"Okay," he allowed, "I can see why you would dye your hair. But the eye plucking was stupid and you get to talk to your parents about it."

Lily groaned and fell back against her pillows.

"Do Hy haff to?" she whined.

Moloch glanced out the window and stood up saying very firmly,"Yes. In fact you can do so in about five minutes. That is Mrs. Agatha and her bodyguards riding up to the gate."

He hear Lily whining even more as he exited the room and started for the Hospital's entrance. Breakthrough was a pretty good excuse. He didn't think Agatha would see it that way though.

***

He hadn't stayed for the long talk the Heterodyne Girls had. So he was- not surprised more of a resigned weariness- when Lily showed up the next morning with one eye still matching Mrs Agatha and one matching Dimo. And also green hair *and* eyebrows.

Granted they had shown up at Lily’s playroom before he finished removing the busted machine, but yeah. He really should have seen that coming.

“Good morning Mister Moloch!” Lily sang out bouncing slightly in place, “Mama is going to help me make all the ideas!”

“Of course she is,” he groaned as he stood up.

Mrs. Agatha waved a hand at him, “Oh, do stay. You use the water bucket or your bottle if I get overbearing. We’re following Lily’s lead today!”

He groaned some more rubbing his face in defeat, “Whatever, sure. Let’s do this.”

Moloch only got to splash Agatha twice as after that, Lily decided she needed to build a ‘Protect My Mama’ machine. Which defeated the whole reason he was there!

Still worked out way better for him then Mrs. Agatha’


End file.
